


After the nightmare, reencounter

by NoMoreBeer4U



Series: After the nightmare series [10]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s07e01 Fallen, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:14:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25163725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoMoreBeer4U/pseuds/NoMoreBeer4U
Summary: Daniel is back, too bad he left his memories behind.
Relationships: Daniel Jackson/Jack O'Neill
Series: After the nightmare series [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704055
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	After the nightmare, reencounter

To say that Jack was sad was the understatement of the year. And he hated it. He could do anger. Anger was his best one. He was also quite good with joy and even fear. But sadness… At least if he had been angry, he could have vented his frustration smashing a punching bag or throwing his coffee mug against the wall. That would have been good to release some anger, but it wouldn’t have done anything to soothe his sadness, would it? No. He wasn’t angry, not anymore. He felt just sad and he didn’t know what to do about it. Daniel was back. He had done it. He had found the way to come back to him, as he had promised. Too bad he had lost all his memories along the way.

Almost two months had passed since he had landed in Vis Urban dressed with his birthday suit. Two weeks and a half weeks since he had stepped through the gate to the SGC. Four days since they had returned from the mission… Two days since Jonas had gone back home.

Jack left the empty mug on his table and left his office. He wanted to check on Daniel before heading home. The archaeologist had regained most of his memories related to work, but nothing about their relationship. Hell, he didn’t even remember they were friends. Nor remembered his relationship with Sam and Teal’c either.

Janet had told them that it was better for Daniel to regain his memories on his own, but Jack wasn’t sure if he could hold it much longer. He was dying to tell him about their true feelings. The moment they had met in Vis Urban and the colonel had realized he didn’t remember anything, his initial joy had quickly turned into frustration, which soon had turned into anger to end up stuck in a constant bitter sadness every time he was near his lover, or rather, former lover, or every time he was thinking about him, which was 24/7.

Having to pretend they were just friends, not being able to touch him, to hold him, was tearing his heart apart. It was sheer torture. He forced himself to think that what really mattered was that Daniel was alive. God, after Abydos’ complete destruction… he thought that he had lost Daniel forever after that. He wasn’t sure what had kept him going on. Maybe just blind faith in his lover, who had probed him right, after all. He was supposed to be grateful, but if he was honest to himself, that wasn’t enough. He wanted Daniel, whole.

Meanwhile, Daniel was in his assigned quarters, sitting cross-legged on the bed, staring blankly at the grey wall. He was starting to have second thoughts about coming back home. During his first days on Earth, he had been so focused on the mission to destroy Anubis’ superweapon that he really hadn’t had time to find out his place. After Jonas’ departure, SG-1 had had dinner together at O’Malley’s. He had enjoyed it, sort of, but he still felt a bit awkward in the company of his teammates. They all had assured him they were good friends, but there were still too many missing pieces. Sam and Teal’c were kind to him, and he felt quite comfortable in their company, but Jim… no, Jack… there was something in the man that confused him big time. At the moment they had met, the colonel had told him they were friends, but he could feel some level of hostility emanating from him. On the other hand, despite the awkwardness, he felt an indescribable attraction for the older man. And even weirder, lately, every time he thought about the colonel or was near him, he could feel a deep sadness enveloping his heart, making it ache. He couldn’t pinpoint the cause, but sooner or later he was going to figure it out. A sudden prick in his heart made him gasp. He squeezed his eyes shut, clutched his chest, and breathed through the pain. 

He didn’t hear the knocking. Outside, in the hallway, Jack leaned against Daniel’s door trying to hear something, but there was nothing. He knocked again and called.

“Daniel, you here? Can I come in?” Nothing. He slowly opened the door and peeped inside.

He saw Daniel sitting on the bed in obvious distress. He had his eyes closed and was rubbing his chest in circles as if he was in pain. Jack’s heart sank to the floor. His mind wandered to two weeks ago when he had told him about Abydo’s fate. Of course, Daniel being Daniel had blamed himself for the destruction of the planet and had been caught into a spiral of guilt and desolation. He was wearing the same sorrowful look at the moment. That day, Jack had wanted to hold him tight, but Daniel refused any physical contact. He had begged him to leave him alone. So while the archaeologist had been left alone to mourn for his adoptive home in the solitude of his quarters, the colonel had mourn alone for his lost love in the solitude of his room. Not this time. He didn’t have the heart to leave him like that again. He just couldn’t.

“Daniel?” He moved closer and brushed the archaeologist’s shoulder with his fingers. He didn’t want to startle the obviously troubled man. “You ok?”

Daniel jerked at the touch and his eyes snapped open. He looked at Jack but he didn’t show recognition.

“Hey, hey, it’s just me, Jack,” the colonel said softly. “Are you ok, are you in pain?”

Daniel blinked a few times and then he noticed his own hand on his chest. “Uh… Jack, no, I’m… hmm, I’m… fine.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah, it’s just, well,” he winced once more, “from time to time a memory strikes and it’s a bit…”

“What?”

Daniel saw real concern in the colonel’s eyes. For a moment he thought of telling him about that weird, out of the blue sadness feeling, but he wasn’t still sure he could trust him enough. The older man had assured him repeatedly they were friends, but, of what kind? Were they just sharing teammates’ camaraderie, or was he that close friend you can trust enough to share your feelings? Jack didn’t look like a feelings type, so he just dismissed the idea. “Nevermind. Hmm, did you want something?”

“Yes, actually. Pack a change of clothes, you’re coming with me.”

“Mmm, where? Why?”

“Home Daniel. My… place. You may not remember me, but I remember you. That’s what we do… what we used to do when one of us was distressed, which you obviously are. And this time I’m not accepting a no for an answer. So, you come home with me or I’ll stay the entire night in your quartes humming the Ride of the Valkyries. Aloud”

Daniel stared at Jack’s eyes and saw something beyond concern. He also saw sadness, the same kind of sadness that he was experiencing. Maybe if he went with him, it could help to figure him out.

“Ok,” he agreed.

Jack rose his eyebrows in surprise. He hadn’t expected this to be so easy. He clapped his hands and smiled. “Great,” he said. “I, hmm, I’ll wait for you in the hallway.” 

He left the room. A couple of minutes later Daniel appeared dressed in his civies and carrying a sports bag. He smiled at Jack and the colonel nodded. So, like that, disregarding Janet’s recommendations, they headed to the elevator and left the base.

The ride to Jack’s home was made in silence. Daniel spent the time looking through the window. It was the first time he had left the base after his return and he was happy to notice that he could recognize most of the places he saw.

Once at home, Jack grabbed a couple of beers and they made themselves comfortable. Daniel sat on the couch and Jack in the armchair opposite him.

“Thanks,” said Daniel taking his beer.

He started to scan the place again. He had been doing that since he had stepped into the house. Jack looked sideways at him. Now he wasn’t sure if taking Daniel home had been such a good idea. Somehow he had expected a miraculous catharsis of recognition, but Daniel was looking as lost as he had been on the base. _Oh, get a grip, O’Neill! Of course that was a good idea. It’s Daniel who I'm talking about, for crying out loud._ He reminded himself that this wasn’t a stray cat. This “strange" was the man he loved more than life, the man who owned his heart and soul, the man who made him whole. He felt the sadness like a thick and dark cape wrapping his body. They stayed drinking their beers quietly. Jack didn’t know what to say and Daniel was too busy feeling awkward.

The archaeologist wasn’t really sure why he had accepted the colonel’s invitation. Well, at least, Jack’s house felt familiar. He was quite sure he had been there before, and not only once. He had expected some flashback, but until the moment, nothing. Then, all of a sudden, a memory crossed through his brain but it passed before he could retain it. He narrowed his eyes and blinked repeatedly.

“Something wrong?” Jack asked, trying to keep an emotionless tone.

“Hmm… no, no, it happens from time to time. A memory begins to pop up but it vanishes before I can catch it. It's kinda frustrating, to tell you the truth.”

“I can imagine it,” said Jack trying to sound empathetic. “Well, actually, hmm, no, no, I can’t. Didn’t you tell me you remembered a lot?”

“Well, I can remember all my knowledge in languages and archaeology and about the job I did at the SGC, but the rest is building up piece by piece. A remember a bit more every day, but there are still some… holes.”

“Ah,” Jack said not knowing what else to add to help. He could feel his heart pounding hard against his ribcage. It hurt a lot to see Daniel like that. He didn’t look happy at all. He looked confused, lost and from time to time it seemed as if he was on physical pain. He began to weight if it’d be so bad to tell him about their relationship, as Janet had assured him. He needed it. But what about Daniel’s needs? Would it really damage him in some level to know it? To tell him? Not to tell him? _Damnit, what am I now, that bloody Hamlet?_ Daniel’s voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

“I've been here before, right?” Daniel asked shyly. “It feels familiar.”

“Yeah, you could say that,” Jack replied softly. “We were friends, remember? Sorry, wrong expression. Anyway, we used to do what friends do, you know, hang out…”

“Uhu.” Daniel could feel something wasn’t right. The more he stayed at the house, the more unease he was feeling. Another vague memory crossed his mind. This time he could retain it enough to draw an image: Jack sprawled on the couch laughing out loud while he was trying to pull out the tv remote from his hand. He could hear his own laugh. Daniel felt his heart flip-flopping at the memory. It looked like they used to enjoy each other company. Then why was Jack acting so distant, so… cold? What was he missing? Had they argued before he died? Maybe something happened between them and they weren’t so close anymore. He looked at Jack and he suddenly found himself admiring his attractiveness. _Wow, wait, where had that thought came from?_ Well, if he had to be honest to himself, it wasn’t the first time he had noticed that kind of attraction towards him. All of a sudden he felt a little dizzy. 

“Do you want another one?” The colonel asked softly, breaking the archeologist trail of thoughts.

“What, beer?” Daniel replied absently.

Jack nodded.

“No, thank you. This is going straight to my head,” he snorted.

“Déjà vu,” Jack muttered, his sadness increasing another notch.

“Huh?”

“Never mind.”

“Actually, mmm, I need to go to the bathroom, where hmm…”

“Upstairs, second door on the left.”

Daniel nodded his thanks and left the living room. Jack went to the kitchen to get another beer. He leaned against the fridge and pressed his forehead against the door. This was much more difficult than he had anticipated. Daniel was withdrawn. Their conversation was awkward. Not only had he forgotten about their love affair, but it was also as if he had forgotten about the whole friendship altogether. It was like they were back to square one. Seven years of friendship and love building, gone in a flash.

Janet said that he would probably remember everything with time, but she wasn’t one hundred percent sure. They didn’t really have much experience with descended beings. So, what if he never remembered them? His heart ached at the thought and he suppressed a sob. He couldn’t imagine a life without Daniel in his arms. And he decided, that whatever it took, he'd conquer Daniel’s love again. He brewed coffee, poured some in a new mug, and went back to his armchair.

He left the coffee mug and the beer on the coffee table and rubbed his face in frustration. He was lost in his thoughts again when Daniel came into the room. Instead of sitting on the couch, he stood up in front of Jack, fidgeting.

“Jack, hmm, you didn’t tell me you were living with someone, I… I better get a cab and go back to the base, I don’t want to intrude.”

Jack froze. “Daniel, what are you talking about?”

“I'm sorry, I didn’t mean to snoop, but I saw you have two toothbrushes, and two different brands of shampoo and two bathrobes were hanging on the wall.”

“Oh. That. Mmm… no, Daniel, I'm not living with anyone, but I was in a relationship one year ago, and well, I keep some… stuff.

“Wow, I mean, if you kept her stuff all that time I guess it was important. Do you miss her? Sorry, sorry, this is a stupid question, of course you do, you wouldn’t keep her shampoo if you didn’t miss her.”

“Him.”

“What?”

“Him. I don’t miss her. I miss… him. He… was a he.” Jack swallowed hard trying to contain himself but he felt his eyes wet. “I just hope that one day he'll realize of what we had and he'll come back to me,” he added with an almost cracking voice.

“I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I didn’t mean to pry nor sadden you.” Daniel felt a new prick on his heart, grimaced, and rubbed the area.

“Daniel, are you sure you are ok?”

“Yeah, yeah, I must have pulled a muscle while I was working out earlier at the gym.”

“Go, sit down, I made you coffee,” Jack offered, trying to keep his emotions at bay. That was too hard. He had almost blown everything up.

Daniel sat down again and reached out to pick up the mug. By chance, at the same time, Jack leaned forward for his beer, and their hands collided. Daniel felt a jolt of electricity running along his arm, and the echo of a memory flashed for a second in his brain and then vanished. They stared at each other for a few seconds, and Jack could have sworn he saw a spark of recognition in Daniel’s eyes. The archaeologist blushed and blinked repeatedly before grabbing his mug and looking away. He could feel the heat of the blush in his cheeks. He thought he should feel ashamed but for some reason, he wasn’t. He just felt confused. When his hand had touched Jack’s, he had felt… what? "Rightness?" All these uncertainties about his relationships with his friends were starting to drive him nuts, and it was getting much worse with Jack. He tried to concentrate on his coffee and in getting comfortable on the couch, but he couldn’t find a good position.

“Take off your shoes,” said Jack noticing his discomfort.

“What?” Daniel looked at him bewildered.

“Humor me, c’mon. Take off your shoes and socks.”

Daniel raised his eyebrows as if trying to process the request. Then he slowly complied. Jack stood up and put one of the pillows on the corner of the couch.

“Come. Your back on the pillow and your feet on the couch.”

Daniel dithered but he did as he was told. To his surprise, his body fitted perfectly on the place.

“Wow, that feels… familiar. How did you know?”

“Friends for seven years, remember?”

“Jack, I have got the feeling I've been here like that many times, many… nights. Didn’t your boyfriend mind? Was I a friend of him, too?

“Can we not talk about him?” Jack’s chocolate eyes pierced sapphire ones.

“Sorry. I've done it again,” Daniel apologized and looked away.

They stayed silent for some more minutes. Daniel drew his knees closer to his chest and paid all his attention to his coffee. Jack slumped bonelessly on the armchair, took a large gulp of his beer, and stared at the floor. After some minutes, he began to talk with a low voice.

“There was an accident. He was hurt and he left. He told me that he would come back to me, but… well, I guess he doesn’t think it's time yet. Or maybe his feelings have changed.”

Jack lifted his head and locked gazes with Daniel. The archaeologist held the stare, and all of a sudden, his eyes widened in shock. He lost the grip of the now empty coffee mug, which bounced on the couch and shattered into dozens of pieces when impacted against the floor. No. This couldn’t be possible. Jack was acting as if he didn’t even like him. The memory that just crossed his mind just couldn’t be possible. His heart began to race. He felt a knot growing at the pit of his stomach. The air stopped halfway to his lungs. For a few seconds, he couldn’t breathe.

"Daniel?"

Daniel didn't even hear Jack. He shot off the couch and ran to the kitchen. Stunned, Jack said nothing else but followed him. Daniel saw a bag of coffee beans next to the coffeemaker. He grabbed it. The label showed what he remembered was his favorite brand. Then he ran to the bathroom. He took the shampoo bottle. Also his usual brand and flavor. He ran towards jack’s bedroom like a madman, the colonel hot on his heels. He instinctively launched towards the chest of drawers. With shaking hands, he opened the second drawer. There was underwear his usual brand, kind, and size. He looked under a bunch of tank tops and he froze. There, carefully folded, lay a pair of glasses. The exact shape and brand he was wearing at the moment.

“Danny…” Jack whispered. He reached out a hand towards the archaeologist but he stopped halfway.

“You used to call me that,” Daniel's voice cracked. His entire body began to tremble.

“Yes.”

Daniel's legs buckled and he landed on his knees. He sat down on his heels and wrapped his arms around his midsection. He dropped his head to his chest as his shoulders began to shake harder.

Jack’s heart skipped a beat when he realized he was crying. He was clutching the glasses with his right hand.

“How could I forget?” Daniel whispered.

“Danny, you… forgot everything,” Jack replied empathically.

“But I remembered Sha’re the first night at the SGC. Why didn’t I remember you?” Daniel’s lower lip was quivering, his voice tremulous.

“You can’t choose what you remember.”

“I understand that I could forget here,” he pointed at his temple, “ but how could I forget here?” he hit his chest with his fist. “God, Jack, how could I forget you? Us?” Soft bitter sobs filled the room.

Jack’s knees protested when he kneeled next to his lover but he ignored them. He touched Daniel’s shaking shoulder. He squeezed softly and the archaeologist looked away, feeling ashamed.

“Do you remember? Do you remember now?” Jack asked hopefully.

Daniel didn’t react for a few seconds and then he nodded weakly.

“How much?”

“Not much, just some moments, like our first kiss, but above all, the feelings.” his voice broke completely on the last syllable.

“Daniel, look at me,” Jack pleaded.

The archaeologist shook his head.

“Danny, please…” The colonel grabbed his lover’s chin and tried to turn his face. The younger man tried to resist but he felt too defeated and finally faced Jack. The colonel felt an invisible hand squeezing his heart when he saw the thick tears rolling down Daniel’s cheeks. Jack moved closer with precaution as if he was approaching a wounded animal. Daniel was very vulnerable at the moment. He wasn’t sure what he had remembered and he didn’t want to damage his shocked psyche.

“Were we still together when I died?” Daniel asked with the voice of a lost child.

“God, Daniel,” Jack felt his eyes moisten, “of course we were, we've had our arguments but we’ve been together for more than three years.”

They stared at each other intently for a brief moment and then Jack couldn’t bear the pain in Daniel’s eyes and pulled the younger man into a fierce hug. The archaeologist responded immediately, clutching Jack’s tee with his fists. The colonel held him while he passed from silent tears to soul-wrenching sobs. Jack cradled his softs strands at the back of his head and drew soothing circles on his back while he rocked him back and forth. He felt his shirt dampening fast where Daniel’s face was pressing.

After some minutes, Daniel, unable to stop the tears, dislodged his head from Jack’s neck and looked at the colonel.

“You… you said we were a… unity, one heart… one… so-so-soul… how could I forget you, how? I… I remembered Sha-Sha're the first… ni-night…” he repeated, “how could I fo-fo-forget you?” his face crumpled in anguish and bit hit lower lip to try to stop the quivering.

Jack cupped his cheek tenderly and glued their foreheads together. “I don’t know, maybe it was part of the punishment. It’s obvious that your ascended fellows knew about us. Maybe this was their way to give you a lesson, who knows. What matters is that you’ve started to remember.”

“I'm sorry, I'm so sorry,” the archaeologist whispered between sobs. He dropped his gaze again. His whole body was trembling.

“Hey, hey, look at me.” Jack grabbed his chin and lifted his head. Warm chocolate eyes met bright azure ones. “Baby, it’s not your fault, nothing of this is your fault.” He gently brushed Daniel’s damp cheeks with his thumbs.

“Baby…” Daniel smiled at the memory of the pet name. He leaned forward and captured Jack’s lips with his own. The colonel quickly responded and a salty dance of intertwined tongues began. The kiss was passionate and desperate. And long. It was as if both men couldn’t have enough of it. It lasted for several minutes. They just paused every now and then to get some air, and quickly locked their lips together again, hungrily. While Daniel’s hands kept clenching Jack’s tee, the colonel ones ran along the archaeologist’s back and head drawing chaotic patterns. Heads tilted in all directions looking for the best angle. The movements were so desperate that teeth collided several times, but it didn’t stop both men from trying to suck each other’s tonsils. After a while, once the adrenaline rush decreased, the kiss became slower and gentle.

All of a sudden, Jack felt something wet and sticky on his back, soaking through his t-shirt. He frowned, broke the kiss, and pulled Daniel away. The archaeologist let go of the colonel.

“What the…?” Blood was dripping from Daniel’s right hand. “Baby, you’re bleeding!” He took the younger man’s hand on his.

“Wha… what?” Daniel looked puzzled at his closed fist. He slowly opened it. He had forgotten he was holding the spare spectacles. They were bent and one of the lenses was broken. A piece of glass had pierced the archaeologist's palm.

“We need to clean that,” Jack urged.

“Wha…?” Daniel stared at his hand as if it had grown more fingers. “Oh.”

“Yes, oh. C'mon, let’s go to the bathroom.” The colonel stood up and helped his lover, who was still looking at his had as if it was some sort of alien creature.

Once in the bathroom, Daniel sat on the toilet, and Jack pulled the piece of glass that was still stuck on his palm. Blood streamed from the wound and Jack quickly applied pressure with a cloth soaked with peroxide.

“Press here,” he ordered while he went to look for a bandage and surgical tape. “We should get Janet to look at it. There might be more glass inside the wound.”

“Not tonight, Jack, please, just bandage it, she can check it tomorrow.”

“It’s a deep cut, Danny, you might need stitches.”

“The glass was clean, there isn’t a risk of infection or anything. It doesn’t really hurt. Please, Jack,” the younger man begged. He had just started to regain the memories of his life with jack, he didn’t need a change of scenario. “Some more hours won’t make a big difference. Please… I need… I just need…”

Jack read between Daniel’s plea and nodded. “Ok, he said, “but promise me if it starts to hurt you'll tell me right away.

“I’m fine Jack.”

“Promise me.”

“Jack…”

“Daniel…”

“Jaaaaack…”

“God, Daniel, how I missed you.” He grinned and gave him a quick but deep kiss.

Jack bandaged his lover’s hand tight and they went back to the bedroom.

“Daniel, I…hmm, well, I know it all has been a shock to you but, I, hmm…. I mean, we don’t have to do anything until you’re ready, but I'd like to… you know… hold you, if it’s, hmm, ok for… you.”

“It's ok, Jack, I'm remembering more every minute and I… I'd like that… too, if you, you know, want it.” He lowered his head and looked at the colonel over his glasses.

Jack stripped to his boxers and climbed to the bed. Daniel stared open-mouthed.

“I can put on pajamas if you feel more comfortable. “

“No, no, it’s ok, I was just, you know… admiring the view,” Daniel smiled shyly. He took off his pants and t-shirt and sat on the bed next to Jack. He took the colonel’s hand and intertwined their fingers together.

“You know,” he continued,” when I met you three in Vis Urban, I felt a jolt of electricity, and I knew something was going on with one of you. It kinda scared me at the moment. Anyway, I asked Sam and she said no. That left you, Teal’c and Jonas. Somehow I felt my connection with Teal’c wasn’t in that level, and with Jonas, well, I didn’t really feel any connection with him.”

“Thank God,” Jack teased in an attempt to ease the remaining tension.

Daniel smiled at the intention. “ So that left you. But you confused me. You told me you were my friend but I sensed that sort of… I don’t know… hostility, and then, at the debriefing, it was like you wanted to hit me and I…”

“God, Danny,” the colonel interrupted, and noticing the younger man’s angst embraced him tightly. “I'm so, so sorry,” he whispered at his ear. “ It's what I do. I’m a real ass. There isn’t any excuse for the way I treated you. You were confused and scared, I should have been at your side, comforting you, not threatening you in front of everyone. It’s just… I was at a loss. I don’t deal well with feelings in front of people, I… I was so… frustrated.

“Jack, don’t…” Daniel tried to interrupt but Jack pressed a finger against his lips.

“No, Daniel, please, let me finish, I owe you an apology, a big, big one. I’m a poor excuse for a man, not to mention a lover. I had been looking forward to holding you again into my arms, and when I realized you didn’t remember me… us… god, it was hard, and I didn’t stop to think how much harder everything was being for you. So what did I do? Instead of cherishing you, I pushed you away. Typical O’Neill. When the hell I’m going to learn?”

“But Jack, I also played my part. I didn’t let you,” Daniel insisted. “When you came to my tent in Vis Urban I asked you to leave me alone, and the day you told me about Abydos, I know you wanted to hug me but it was I who wouldn’t let you.”

“Ah, Daniel, don’t you dare to feel guilty about this. You didn’t remember me, but I did, and the way I ignored you… I know it’s not an excuse but I was… angry at first.” He felt Daniel tense in his arms. “No, no with you, with… them.” He waved his hand pointing at the ceiling. “You did nothing wrong, you came back to me as you promised.”

The archaeologist pulled away and stared at Jack in shock. “I did?”

“Before we lost you on Abydos, you came to visit four times,” the colonel smiled fondly.

Daniel's eyebrows knitted together. “I… I don’t remember.”

“I was ready to give up on everything...” Daniel ‘s eyes widened in horror at Jack’s words, “but you came and convinced me to go on, and you told me you would find the way to come back to me. And I never doubted it. Well, I admit I had some problems believing what I was seeing, but ultimately, I trusted you and I knew you’d figure out the way.”

“Looks like I can’t quit challenges even dead,” Daniel smiled.

Jack’s heart expanded at the attempt of humor. “I love you so much, Danny, so much. I know I don’t have any right to ask you this but, will you forgive my stupidity?”

Before he could reply, a rush of memories invaded Daniel’s mind and he froze: their first love declaration, their first time on the deck at Jack’s cabin, love promises and also arguments, moments of pain and comfort, and the common denominator: deep, authentic, true love. Two hearts beating as one, two souls existing as one. He squeezed his eyes shut and held his head trying to absorb the overwhelming rush.

“Daniel, what’s wrong?!” Jack asked, alarmed by his lover’s sudden distress.

“I remember, Jack, I remember more. Oh, my god, I… I can feel it, one heart, one soul. God, it's all so clear now. I can feel you in me, being part of me,” the younger man was panting. Fresh new tears began to roll down his yet damped face.

“Daniel?!” Jack sounded panicked.

“It’s joy, Jack, God, I remember, I can remember all!” Daniel felt his heart widen with immense happiness. “I love you too Jack, and I know I never stopped loving you. God, I love you, I love you!”

Jack cupped Daniel’s face and swept the tears with his thumbs. Another round of hungry kisses followed. After some minutes, Daniel pushed Jack backward until he was lying on his back, Daniel on top. Their groins pressed one against the other and they could feel their cocks hardening simultaneously.

When they pulled away, Daniel smiled mischievously. “So, four visits in one year?”

“And I could touch you in only one of them,” Jack replied longingly.

“Then seems we have a lot to make up for.”

“Have I ever told you I like the way you think?”

“I don’t remember, have you?” Daniel teased.

“I'll give you memories.”

And with that, he rolled his lover on the bed and topped him, ready to build new and unforgettable ones.

**The end for now**


End file.
